


【GGAD】love is a weapon（十六）

by shancha



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-17 15:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18968440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shancha/pseuds/shancha
Summary: 20世纪30年代，欧洲魔法部迫于压力将黑魔王的曾经的恋人—阿不思邓布利多送出以换取和平





	【GGAD】love is a weapon（十六）

纽特斯卡曼德越狱了。

一同消失的还有他的爸爸老格林德沃。

或者说不知道是谁假扮的“格林德沃”

这并不难猜到中间发生了什么。只不过，他一点都不急着去找那个“老头”。

盖勒特格林德沃推开门，蹑手蹑脚地走到床边。

此刻，阿不思邓布利多——他的阿尔正躺在床上，紧闭着眼。

盖勒特悄悄地替他拉了拉滑落的被子，并在他的额头落下一吻。

阿不思没有睁开眼睛。

盖勒特什么也没说，走出了房间。

刚刚发生了这么大的响动，阿不思不可能没听见。而他现在装睡正是说明了一个问题：

他一定是知情的。

盖勒特不怪他。

反正失去一个纽特斯卡曼得对他来说损失不大。只不过少了一个威胁英国魔法部的筹码。

一个微不足道的筹码。

最重要的一直都是，也永远都是阿不思——当代最伟大的白巫师，甘愿为了整个欧洲巫师界的未来自愿献身于敌人的殉道者，也是他最亲密的爱人。

只要有那个房间，再加上阿不思对他的爱，他就能把阿不思牢牢捆住，不费一兵一卒。

“love is a weapon.so use it to deafet him.”这是当初文达罗茜儿在收到英国魔法部的和谈协议后说的。

“您要知道，拉拢一个伙伴比制造一个敌人简单的多，更别提你们还曾有过那样亲密的关系。”

的确，只用了短短几个月的时间，他就轻而易举的重新赢得了阿不思的心。凭借他的外表与一番“感人肺腑”的语言，就像1899年一样容易。

当初同意那个提议堪称他这辈子做过的最明智的决定，仅次于造访戈德里克山谷。

盖勒特坐回到办公桌前。

只不过，现在有一件事远超过了他的预期。

他好像对阿不思产生了不一样的感情。除了利用以外，掺杂了更多感情。

他不应该有的感情。

是……爱？

盖勒特的右眼又开始隐隐作痛起来。

他揉了揉，决定下一次一定要找一个医生来查一查。

“文达。”

“是的，先生。”

“你和其他几个人最近多多留意阿不思的房间。”

“好。”

“彻查今天纽蒙迦德里的人最近去过哪里，接触过什么人，干了什么。我们之中出现了一个背叛者。” 

“……好” 

此时，在城堡的另一头，阿不思邓布利多正看着从门口塞进来的纸条。

 

“ 

纽特已被成功救出。请多多保重。

 

T.S”

 

螳螂捕蝉，黄雀在后。

谁会是那只可怜的螳螂呢？


End file.
